Walking, Personal, Portable Heater
by Gingercookiessnaps
Summary: BEGA has been defeated, and Tyson decided to throw a party. Of course, one person there is still having not-so positive thought. Though, somebody might be able to snap him out of it. One-Shot.


**A/N: **I had this one-shot stuck in my head for awhile. It's the thing that happens in my Espionage series. Of course, its a one-shot, so I'm going to upload it out of order.

* * *

**Walking, Portable, Personal Heater **

Tyson had to invite everybody to his dojo for a celebration party. The party was to celebrate the destruction of BEGA. The 16 year old had invited everybody involved with the whole thing. The PPB All Starz were there. White Tiger X was there. Of course, G-Revolution was attending; Tyson was a part of that time, duh. Everybody was having a good ole time. The teams chatted with each other as they ate food and drank non-alcoholic beverages. Hell, Kai was talking to some people.

"Tala," a familiar voice appeared as a familiar figure laid over his sides. The teen was laying on his side on the other side of the dojo. He was watching his friends interact with each other. Though he was nicer to them, the red head wasn't ready to mingle with all of them yet.

"Hn?" was his reply.

"Oh come on, Tala. You've known me for 2 years … you can reply with more than just an 'hn'," she snapped at him. "Lighten up, iceberg. Boris has been taken down and sent to jail. You're finally free of him."

"I'll never be truly free of him, Megan. My memories will never make me truly free. And get off," he growled. "I don't understand your fascination with laying on me."

"You're warm," she answered. "And, I was cold."

"You're always cold."

"Hence, I'm always laying on you. You're my own walking, portable, personal heater with a smartass personality."

The 18 year old smirked as he rolled over causing the girl to squeal and slid off of him until the cold, wooden floor. Her reaction had him grinning at her.

"Goddammit, Tala, you creep! Why the hell did you do that?!"

"No cursing, Pet. There's a young one in the room," he said, grinning.

Her face flushed from his taunting lecture; he even snuck in that stupid pet name. She was going to kill him. Oh yes, she was going to kill him nice and slow. The others had stopped talking as they stared at the two of them. Kai heaved a sigh as he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Here they go again.

"You're beginning to form a crowd, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum," he said.

The two wolf bit-beast holders stopped their play fighting before looking at all the people staring at them. Megan laid on Tala once again before saying, "You're Tweedle Dum."

"Hey, Tala, why _is _Megan laying on you?" asked Tyson curious.

"Apparently, I'm her …"

"Walking, portable, personal heater with a smartass personality," finished Megan.

"That was creepy," both Tala and Tyson said.

"Never finish my sentences again," ordered Tala.

"Tch," she replied. "You're just easy to predict."

The others turned away as they realized the fun was over for them. The party commenced. Eventually, Megan joined them as well. The other Blitzkrieg Boys were having the time of their lives. Boris was gone. They were free. Tala sighed as he stared at the ceiling. He wished he could be a lot more carefree like them. He saw Megan talking to Hilary and Mariah out of the corner of his eye. He closed his eyes when he remembered what he did to her when they had first met. Sometimes, he wondered why she still hung around him after - **it. **It's been 2 years, and he has apologized multiple times. He still felt guilty. He stared at the ceiling once again.

**/**

That evening everybody had decided to stay over at Tyson's dojo. They formed a giant pile of bodies as they littered the dojo floor. Tala was laying on his side with his arm underneath his head. He had been the last one to fall asleep; it took a while to ignore Tyson's snoring. He opened an eye when he felt somebody standing over him. Megan stood before him with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders.

"What?" he asked sleepily.

"… I'm cold," she whispered.

He sighed as he moved over for her. She smiled softly as she laid beside him. When he wrapped his arm around her waist, Tala realized she really was cold. Megan got cold easily, and Tyson's dojo definitely let cool air in. He pulled her closer before nuzzling the nape of her neck. She purred softly; he smiled. That was something about he liked - the purring. It made Megan unique from all the others.

"Fine, you win," he said.

"Huh?" she asked. "Win what?"

"I'm free from Boris," he muttered into her neck. "Free from his chains."

"Of course you are," she said softly. "You've been free of him since the Abbey closed. You nor the others just never realized it."

"You forgave me easily. Why?"

"Not this again, Tala," she groaned. "I told you once and I have told you twice. Boris had all of you brainwashed to the point of thinking that you were so great."

He grunted.

"Hey, you're still great. I didn't insult you. Don't go silent on me now, Tala."

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Did she really read him like an open book? If so, then when did he drop his barrier around her? The idiot wrapping in his arms confused him - immensely. He didn't know what to do with her anymore.

"I was sick with worry you now," she muttered.

"Hmm?"

"When Garland hurt you so bad he put you in a coma, I was sick with worry. All the pessimistic thoughts went through my mind. What if he didn't survive? What if he didn't wake up? What was I going to do without him around? I'm used to having your presence around, iceberg. I'd be depressed if you weren't around anymore."

He hummed in her neck. He nuzzled her again before moving to lean his head on her head. The best part about him being taller than her definitely. The goosebumps went away when he removed himself from her neck. She hated when he did that, and he knew she hated it. Oh, whatever, at least she was warm. The 16 years old snuggled against him as she drifted off to sleep.

Yes, Tala definitely was the last one to fall asleep - thinking about the minx sleeping next to him.


End file.
